


Alone

by live_laugh_read



Series: Friends and Allies [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might have happened to a Weeping Angel post-<i>Flesh and Stone</i> (Episode 5x05).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It's so dark and cold, and the Angel doesn't know which way is up. After the defeat of its brethren by the man they call the Doctor, there was nowhere to go except into the blackness of space and the whirling colours of the Time Vortex. Along the way, others have been lost, dropping into times unknown and places long since forgotten, civilisations that were built by stone and destroyed by war.

Let the journey end soon, the Angel thinks.

Normally so strong, the race whose only strength is their ability to move unseen, but hindered by the quantum-lock, the Weeping Angels were beaten by one man who, with the rest of his kind gone, should have been broken long ago but somehow managed to hang on by his teeth.

The Angel acknowledges that he is brave.

And suddenly it is no longer dark - on the contrary, sun floods the clearing - what clearing? - And there is green everywhere. This world is unknown, but suddenly the Angel realises that it only moves and feeds out of choice, and the Time Vortex has dropped it in a place where, due to the amount of life around, it can never move - but it can crumble away in a better place than the one it would have died in.

Its wings fold back for the last time as the Angel, a split second before a bird sitting on a branch looks its way, raises its hands to its eyes.

Moments later, a statue stands alone in the middle of a clearing, unmoving, unseeing, to stay there for all time.


End file.
